starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ji'nara
|fgcolor= |name=Ji'nara |image=Ji'nara SC2-LotV Head2.png |imgsize=200px |birth= |death= |gender=Female |eyes= |faction= Tal'darim Daelaam (2506–2508) : Tal'darim |job=Fifth Ascendant (formerly) Second Ascendant (formerly) First Ascendant |voice=Nicole OliverBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2016.}} Ji'nara is the First Ascendant of the Tal'darim. She is Alarak's direct subordinate, and in her time as Fifth Ascendant served him begrudgingly. However, she knew of Alarak's cruelty, and sought not to provoke his wrath. He regarded her as being cunning, but not reckless.Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 01, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-01. Biography Ji'nara was the Ascendant directly under Alarak. After the Rak'Shir between Nuroka and Ma'lash was announced, she was the first to reveal it to Alarak, though he pretended to know. Alarak ordered her to stay out of the Rak'Shir, which annoyed her, but she complied. This ensured nobody else below her would enter the fight. Later, she watched the match with Alarak. The result was the deaths of the Third, Second, and First Ascendants Guraj, Zenish, and Nuroka. Alarak took part in the duel itself in its final stages; he ordered Ji'nara not to follow him. The end result was the death of Nuroka, resulting in Alarak as the First Ascendant and Ji'nara as the Second Ascendant. During the End War, Alarak defeated Ma'lash in Rak'Shir, ascending to Highlord and causing Ji'nara to rise to First Ascendant. However, a faction still loyal to Amon challenged her to Rak'Shir. With the aid of allied commanders, Ji'nara was able to defend her position on the chain.2016-03-17. New Co-Op Mission: Chain of Ascension. StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-03-17. She then revealed a desire to replace Alarak as highlord.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Chain of Ascension (in English). 2016-03-29. The Defenders of Man Crisis During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, a terran separatist group, the Defenders of Man, assaulted a fringe Tal'darim outpost and retreated before the Death Fleet could retaliate. Ji'nara was tasked by Alarak to destroy the Defenders of Man.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Highlord's Bargain (in English). 2016-08-02. Ji'nara took the Death Fleet to the planet of Tyrador IX, where the Defenders of Man had engineered a feral zerg attack. Ji'nara unleashed an orbital bombardment on the zerg, then ordered her mothership to purify of the Defenders of Mans' line. She was stopped by Agent Nova Terra of the Terran Dominion, who wanted to protect the civilians being defended by the Defenders of Man. Nova disabled the shield projectors protecting the mothership, then used her covert ops crew to destroy it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. After Alarak made a bargain with Nova to guide her to the terrazine found on Jarban Minor, Ji'nara mobilized her forces to challenge Nova, and destroy the Umojan Protectorate extraction devices before Nova could use them. Nova extracted the terrazine before Ji'nara could destroy them all, and Ji'nara rued the fact that she had been beaten twice by a terran.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. When Vardona was revealed as the Defenders of Man's base of operations, Alarak ordered the Death Fleet to strike at the world, with Ji'nara accompanying the fleet. However, she and her forces encountered heavy resistance, as the Defenders, Covert Ops Crew and Dominion forces on the planet mounted a defense. Ji'nara twice attempted to charge the line with Tal'darim motherships, but both times was repelled. Though her motherships were destroyed, Reigel suspected that it would not be the last they saw of Ji'nara. After high casualties, the Death Fleet was forced to retreat from Vardona.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Game Unit |fgcolor= |name=Psionic Shockwave |ground=* |air=* |strength=50 |strengthagmt= |attacks= |attacksagmt= |range=7 |rangeagmt= |cooldown=1.5 |cooldownagmt= |otheragmt= }} Ji'nara appears as an invincible unit in Chain of Ascension. She can only attack Amon's Champion, who has a similar status, and all such attacks are cosmetic. References Category:Tal'darim characters Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II